Like A Cure
by CatOnTheMoon66
Summary: This is my first official story. Gregory/Lumpi is known by everyone as the gruesome, grumpy, angry older brother of the Sackville-Bagg Family. He hates humans and plots to destroy humanity and causes the rise of the vampire race again (He's a vampire Nazi, to be put simply). Until he meets Allie, Tony's cousin who leaves him defenseless with her humanity. Please read/review!
1. Glimpse in the Dark

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Drops of rainwater snuck through the cracks of the tomb and knocked on his coffin like annoying Jehovah's Witnesses.

"_Dear Lord how I used to enjoy ripping their throats out!"_ Gregory thought to himself, grumpy due to the interrupted sleep.

There is nothing to do here. Nothing to do for _years_ besides pathetically living off of farm animals and sleep. Disgusting and degrading. Thank the dark gods that his family has lost contract with other vampires outside of their family, he cannot imagine they can be more of an embarrassment to the entire vampire race.

Irritated and now realized how famished he is, Gregory decides to go out.

_Since one of the activities just failed_. He thought irritably as he pushed his coffin lid open.

It has been his small secret: He likes to stalk human teenagers in the surrounding areas. To see what they are up to. To know what their latest gadgets are (he's been hearing some interesting talk about a fruit that is also a phone). To learn how to act like a normal human. Oh no, not because he wants to be one of them. Why on earth would he want to be a weak, sniveling, backstabbing human? The mere thought is enough to make him sick as if he choked on garlic. One has to know one's enemy, after all. You have to be like them to gain access to their trust, yes? He wants nothing more to make each inferior human's blood run cold and for vampires to walk the earth carefree again.

Father forbids him to harm one. Not because he's a daywalker lover like his little brother, Rudolph. Father doesn't want them to be discovered.

_To think, Frederic the Great is now hiding from a bunch of men in skirts._ Gregory scoffed as he flies out of the tomb. The time is about midnight. It's raining so there's perfect darkness surrounding the area and he can see everything perfectly. He closed his now ruby-red eyes as he relished in the darkness and the rain, feeling energy begins to travel through his body, making him excited.

Suddenly, his eyes opened as he heard rustled footsteps through the cemetery. He jumped behind a tombstone as he sees a teenage boy around the age of 17 running through the cemetery while using one of the fruit phones as a light.

Gregory thought about attacking the boy as he hears the quick pumping of his heart and smells the delicious blood rushing through his veins. He was in mid-dilemma when the fruit phone made an awful noise. Gregory couldn't help but jumped a little. The boy, of course, took no notice, and immediately held the thing to his ear.

"Hello? Hey Allie! Yeah no I am not home yet. Stupid Gavin McAshton dropped me off in the middle of fucking nowhere and drove off! Yeah I'll be okay it's just raining a little. (Gregory snickered. _Oh keep believing that!_) I miss you and I can't wait to see you next week! Love you, gotta go now bye!"

_He's lying (aren't all humans lying scums?)._ Gregory immediately decided. He smells of a female (there's a gagging cheap perfume smell that permeates off of him), and especially so around his genital area. _Revolting. I would let him go if I weren't starved._

"Does the poor gal know of your infidelity?" He asked snidely as he suddenly appeared right in front of the boy, ruby eyes flashing. The boy screamed, slipped, and fell onto the muddy ground.

"You are, what they call them nowadays….a 'playa'? That you've been 'screwing around'?" Gregory laughed, fangs flashing and all. Now there's another, different awful smell coming from the boy's nether regions.

_Pathetic and revolting. Human men. _

"Who…who are you? This isn't funny, mate! I think the costume's cool and all…." The boy said shakingly, whether it be from the cold or fear. Or both.

"The other gal you've been…entertaining tonight, just gave you an awful disease. You're her….53rd….mate. However, just number three for tonight." Gregory laughed.

"The fuck? Who…." The confusion froze on the boy's face as Gregory reappeared behind him and bit him viciously on the neck. Silencing him forever. His fruit phone made a tiny _thud_ as it slipped from his limp hands and hit the ground.

Gregory spat out the parts of neck he ripped out onto the boy's now lifeless body. _He did taste sordid._

"Even in your death you ruin my appetite." Gregory kicked the boy's body into the nearest dug grave. Looks like a farm cow would have to make do for tonight. He just began to make way to the farmhouse when the fruit phone made another sound.

Curious, Gregory picked it up. He followed the instruction of "slide to unlock" and saw the message from "Allie" that says,

"Stay safe! Remember to Skype me when you get home. Miss you!" _Oh you poor gal. I did you a service._

_What the hell is Skype?_ He thought to himself as he tucked the phone into his pocket and flew.


	2. Memories and Waiting

**Please Review! Or message me for suggestions! :D I don't own any The Little Vampire characters. **

Allie waited that night for Cain to Skype her. It's 6am in the morning now in Atlanta, GA, which means it is 1am in Scotland. She has now waited all night, she already read the first two books in the Harry Potter series (what she does when she waits or bored). Finally, she just closed the laptop and books and her reading lamp.

Lying in the semi-darkness she thought to herself_, it isn't like Cain to be this late. He doesn't like being late._ Because every time he is late on calling her she teases him with his real name, Francis. I mean, what boy would like to be called Francis in 2014? She giggled at the thought. But she is still pretty pissed that he ditched.

_What if something happened? Something bad? _A nasty little voice in her head whispered.

No no, she quickly shook her head. She can't think negatively. He's just late because he probably passed out on his bed. That's what probably happened, yeah.

They met on one of the HP forum online actually. He really liked one of her Fanfics and messaged her privately. They began responding back and forth. Which led to exchanged Facebook and Skype accounts. And the rest is history.

She isn't one for long distance relationships. But Cain/Francis (because she's still pissed) is funny, charming, interesting (what more could a 16-year-old gal want, right?). Tells her stories about the part of Scotland he lives in. He sends her beautiful shots he took of the St. Andrew's bay and the old castles. They've been having an online/LDR for about 6 months now. He tells her that she's the one and he wants to marry her later on in life. She just laughs and calls him silly but she smiles sweetly on the inside. He says he's saving himself for her, but somehow, giving his flirtiness, that statement seems to ring false.

No matter what she likes him. She was super excited when she found out her cousin Tony and his family moved to Scotland a few weeks ago and invited her to visit. Tony's mom and Allie's mom are sisters. Allie's mom, Donna, is about seven years older and was disowned when she married Allie's father, a kind Chinese man whose English name is Thomas. Dottie and Donna are close and kept in contact after Donna moved to Atlanta with her Chinese husband.

Dottie (Tony's mom) married her blonde, all-American Uncle Bob, who is one of the most accepting man Allie and her family knows. She and her younger brother Patrick got to visit San Diego the past three summers to spend time there. Since Tony is an only child and their aunt and uncle feel like he could use some company. The cousins are very close and went to camp together. Well, Tony (9) and Patrick (11) are two years apart and went to the same camp while Allie attended the university camps at UCSD.

Summer had just begun, and this time she gets to visit EUROPE! Especially when she finally gets to meet Cain/Francis in person. She has been looking forward to that. Not to mention to spend some time with her little cousin and take lots of pictures for future painting references. Today's June 1st, her ticket is booked on the 3rd, three days before her 17th birthday, which she gets to spend in Scotland! She's been reading up on it for the past week. It just seems so magical and refreshing.

She fell asleep dreaming of the places she will get to see in Scotland.

"I want to play with the fruit phone, too! Please, big brother?" Anna, the youngest of the three Sackville-Bagg children, pleaded with her eldest brother with her large blue eyes.

"Oh fine. Sister dear. Oh, it's called an…iPhone? It says so on the back. Whatever that means." He tossed it to her.

"Oooh it's so pretty." She gushed as she looked over the apps and keys.

"Hmph. Human gadgets." Gregory scoffed. However he must admit, they are getting cleverer, humankind. But some things never change. Like their greed and self-importance. He made a face.

"Why the long face, Brother? Did you try to think again?" Rudolph just came back from one of his usual flies and couldn't help but poke fun at his elder brother. Anna giggled.

"Shut up, you little daywalker lover. Did you go observe one of them again? What's new to see?" He roughly ruffled Rudolph's already messy black hair. He loves his family (he loves being the big brother) but he refuses to understand his family's fascination with humans. Especially his younger siblings. _Rudolph is leading Anna on a bad path with his stories about human children and their candies and toys. _

"Well, uh, nothing much. Just flew around." Rudolph says. Immediately Gregory recognizes that as a lie. _What are you hiding, you little twit._ He decides to keep an extra watch on Rudolph from now on. He's supposed to be the family rebel, not his book loving, human loving little brother. When they were humans a long, long time ago, they had a library that even the Queen admired. Rudolph would just sit there and read books all day long. They had to bring his meals in. He used to fall asleep on the couches reading and Gregory had to carry him back to his bedroom almost every night. Then they lost it all in one day; the library was burned to the ground. Rudolph was almost killed in the fire trying to salvage his precious books. Such a long time ago. Now he sneaks into the local human library at night and reads there. Since he doesn't need any light to see, he was never caught. Gregory shook his head.

"Everything alright, Brother?" Rudolph asked, concerned. Gregory has been silent and has a sort of pained expression on his face.

"Everything hasn't been right in a long time, brother." Gregory tried to sound mean, but the overall feeling that statement left all of them is just sadness.

"Father says the comet is getting closer…." Anna offered after a few moments of awkward, sad silence.

"Yeah, yes it is. Isn't it?" Ugh the stupid fucking comet. He has to leave the coven before that happens. He has to figure out a way to break the news to their father without them trying to rip each other's throat out. _Not that he would care_. _Nor I. _Gregory thought bitterly.

He and Father never got along. Every time they attempted to speak with one another, it turns into an all-out rage fight and would end up in either Father threatening to banish him from the family or just Gregory angrily flies away. They used to get along when he was human and little. Father would sit him on his lap and have serious talk with him, amusing his siblings and their mother. Then…he doesn't know what happened or where all his anger came from. Maybe it's his untimely death when he just started to become a grown man or the confusion and anger that he woke up, his family were all undead.

Now Rudolph is the golden, favorite son while Anna is his princess. Mother gets in his business too much.

_Something exciting needs to happen soon or I will go mad and possibly slaughter every man in town._ He thought tiredly to himself.

Thousands of miles in America, Allie thought the same thing as she packs her two gigantic suitcases.


	3. Packed Up Dreams

**=In Chinese :D

Where did all this stuff come from and why oh why must she feel like she has to take everything?! Messy haired and weary eyed, Allie once again went through her things in her suitcases.

_Laptop, phone, chargers, clothes (so much clothes), money, and her stuffed toys._ She was going to take her little cactus that's a gift for Cain, since he's never seen one in his life, but then her mom checked on her.

"What on Buddha's green earth do you think you are doing, missy?" Her mother stood by the doorstep, amusedly exasperated look on her face. The Buddha thing is a running joke in the family. Allie's dad is a devout Buddhist while her mother's side is deeply Southern Baptist. Her mother has converted now (has been atheist since she was 16), jokingly calling Buddhism the "secret atheists".

"Oh ya know….Don't you see people trying to take pet plants with them all the time?" Allie stuck her tongue out at her mother.

Donna rolled her sky blue eyes at her daughter, "Mmhm. And those people get their pet plants thrown away at check-in. Not to mention a messy suitcase."

"But…" Allie pouted.

"…Even if your Scottish friend has never seen one in his life. Tell him Google Earth has some photos with amazing qualities." Donna hasn't told Allie this, but she isn't exactly sold out on Cain. Something feels off.

"Ugh. Finnnnnne. I'll draw him some pictures on the plane." It's now Allie's turn to roll her eyes. Her mother and she are more like sisters. They talk about everything and are each other's best friend.

"That's my girl." Donna planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "Dinner's ready in 15. Then bed! Your flight is 6:30 you have to be there at least 5am. So rest up."

"Yes yes yes mother dear."

At the dinner table Patrick complained loudly why he doesn't get to go with his big sister.

"**_Because uncle and auntie like sissy more_!" Their father said, eyes twinkling.

"Hmph!" Patrick turned his light brunette head. Allie giggled.

"Oh stop it, Tom." Donna lightly smacked her husband on the arm, then said to her son, "Well, you get to go next month. You still have soccer camp at Emory, remember?"

"But I wanna play with Tony now! I haven't seen him in a year!" Patrick whined.

"Hey! _Bu xu chao_ (Don't make noise/complain)! Be a good boy or we won't let you go at all." Their dad said half seriously.

Allie walked over and gave her little brother a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Psst. There's some room in my suitcase. But you gotta hold your pee for 14 hours."

"Ahhh no! You go! I'll wait!" Patrick made a face and shook his head vigorously. Everyone laughed and finished dinner.

That night when Allie was just about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Her father poked his head in. "Oh hey _Lao Ba_ (Dad)."

"Hey _bao bei_ (baby)." He said quietly. He looks tired.

"Everything okay?" Allie looked at her dad quizzically.

"Yes yes. _**Be careful tomorrow. Call us on Skype as soon as you can so your mother and I won't worry. You are a sweet girl, so watch out for boys trying to take advantage of you, and—" _Her father rambled on in Chinese.

"Daddddy (She only says the English word when she pleads)! I'll be okay! I've been away from home before!" She hugged him. He held on her tightly to a point where she has slight trouble breathing.

"Not Europe!" Her father now looked seriously worried. He's always been totally fine with her traveling across the country by herself before. Why freaking out now?

"**_I'll be with Auntie and Uncle. I'll be okay._ Wo ai ni (I love you)." She assured him.

"_Wo ye ai ni, bao bei_ (I love you too, baby). Sleep now. I'll drive you in the morning. _Wan an_ (good night)." Her dad kissed her on the forehead and abruptly left the room.

_So odd….Well at least he loves me…._Allie thought as she drifted to sleep.

Her father was back to his jokingly charming self in the morning, though his laughter and jokes did feel a bit forced. But Allie didn't put too much mind into it because she is going to EUROPE for the first time!

On the plane she doodled in her sketchbook, cactus at various angles. Cats. Castles. Eyes. Red eyes.

Last week her little cousin Tony got on Skype and video called her. She missed it so he left a message. Something about his nightmares. Allie immediately called him back and consoled him. She asked him to describe his dreams.

"But why?" Tony looked at her through his Harry Potter styled glasses that makes him so adorable.

"So I can draw some pictures. If I drew them out and you see them, maybe you won't find them so scary anymore?" She suggested. She has always find dreams so interesting and captivating. Since everything in a dream symbolizes something, maybe she can figure out the root of her little cousin's problems, since he told her it's the exact same dream every night since he moved into their new house, well, castle.

"Oh cool!" Tony exclaimed excitedly.

He dreamt of a vampire family fighting with hunters over some sort of necklace, when the necklace fell in the ocean during the struggle, a fierce-looking blonde vampire dove over the cliff to go after it. The dream ends there. Tony said their red eyes gave him the creeps. The fight was extremely brutal, the clan was scattered and the family was forced to go into hiding.

_How sad….I wonder what I could have done. I wish I knew more…._She was lost in her thoughts as she doodled and napped her way through the 14 long, uncomfortable hours.

In her dreams, she dreamt of a pair of angry, pained red eyes. Only for a moment. Because when she landed and was jostled awake, she only remembered dreaming of playing hide-and-seek with Scottish faeiries.


End file.
